Omen
by Pumpkin Zucchini
Summary: Spandam is being followed. AU.


A result of my brief sadistic mood that I decided to take advantage of.  
(AU)

* * *

Days passed, nights fled, the sun glared at everyone, and nothing changed. Spandam found it all so tedious. People were tedious. His employees were tedious. The leaky faucet in the bathroom was tedious.

He wasn't one to believe in supernatural shit like ghosts and whatever, so he paid no mind to the woman who appeared out of nowhere one day and decided to follow him. Even if her eyes were missing and she was always staring at him with those goddamn empty sockets that were creepy as _hell_, and even if he woke up every morning to see her patiently observing him from a corner in the bedroom, she was just another annoying tetse fly Spandam had to deal with like all the other incompetent fools in his life.

How tedious.

Still, Spandam couldn't help but shudder and make a face whenever he passed by the silent entity, always appearing wherever he went (goddamn bitch just about ruined his vacation to France with her creepy eyeless stare). How come no one else could see her? Che, they were probably all too stupid and blind to notice. The authorities were too idiotic to do anything about it the first time he called them, and like hell he would see a psychiatrist.

Not that any of it mattered. The woman never made a sound and just hung around, always watching Spandam minute by minute.

-X-

After four weeks of being followed around by the apparently-invisible-to-everyone-else-but-him woman, Spandam had enough.

"Leave me alone, bitch!" he snarled as he attempted to eat his breakfast. The woman, who was standing across the table, smiled and continued to watch him. Spandam's hand shook in anger, spilling hot oatmeal on his shirt.

"Damn it!" Spandam hissed as he leapt out of his seat.

The woman watched as he dashed to the sink and vigorously rubbed off his shirt with a paper towel.

-X-

"Sir, who are you glaring at?" Lucci cocked an eyebrow.

"Mind your own business and get back to work." Spandam snarled, trying to ignore the woman's stare boring into his back as he turned away. Lucci's eyes narrowed but he did as he was told, briskly walking away.

Spandam muttered under his breath, shuffling through papers on his ink and coffee-stained desk. "Bitch! Get the hell away from me!"

The spirit, ghost, stalker, whatever didn't respond and remained in her spot beside the window.

-X-

He thought he was safe. For once, Spandam was relieved to be surrounded by people, lost in a crowd of rushing faceless idiots who never watched where they were walking. None of the faces were familiar- that was good.

A businessman swerved around Spandam to reveal a figure who was standing before him the entire time. A strangled scream escaped his throat. She found him.

The woman smiled eerily as Spandam fled, shoving people aside in his haste to get away.

-X-

Something scurried outside his window, briefly scratching against the glass. The wind wailed and groaned and a bird cawed noisily from a twisted branch. Spandam tossed and turned in his bed, his forehead cold and sweaty.

She wouldn't go away.

_Go away._

_Get the hell away from me._

_Bitch._

_Leave me alone._

"How cruel... did you forget already?" an ethereal voice hissed into his ear.

Spandam froze and nearly screamed into his pillow. It was _her_. A blazing fire flashed through his memory, that day, that day when he got away and a girl died. She already died, she was dead, why here, now, why now, why was she here now, _why_? She was _dead_!

A freezing breath of air blew on the back of his neck and Spandam trembled violently, terrified beyond belief. She was _dead_, he _saw _her trying to claw her way out of the burning debris collapsing all around her. She _died_.

"_You don't think I forgot, did you? Spandam?"_

"Leave me alone!" Spandam screamed, throwing his blanket over his head.

"My, you sound afraid. Are you afraid, Spandam? Are you scared of me?"

He could practically hear the sadistic smile in her tone. Snot began to dribble from his nose.

"I was afraid on that day. Do you remember? I was burning alive, the flames everywhere... I was so _afraid_."

"Just a nightmare, just a nightmare, just a nightmare." Spandam muttered to himself, his entire body shaking. A cold hand suddenly reached under the blanket and grabbed his neck, eliciting another scream from the man.

"_Your turn_."

-X-

Lucci stood above the mangled remains of his employer, his nose wrinkled at the awful stench. Cops and forensic detectives were already rolling caution tape around the estate, flashing photos of bloodstains on the ceiling and wall and gathering whatever they deemed as evidence in plastic bags.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the premises." one of the cops said. Lucci shrugged and walked away without another glance.

He probably imagined it, but Lucci thought he smelled a faint scent of burned flowers behind the odor of death.

It was probably one of the mens' cologne, or something...


End file.
